


oh my

by snowlike



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlike/pseuds/snowlike
Summary: jaehwan sucks wonshik off while wearing his prettiest red lipstick.





	oh my

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colortokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colortokyo/gifts).



> this is my birthday gift to myself; u can thank [fari](https://mobile.twitter.com/pussyslayerbyul) and [chris](https://mobile.twitter.com/idwimor).

**  
** “do i look pretty, baby?”

jaehwan sits on his knees, right in between wonshik’s open and shaking legs. he grips at the plush carpet underneath him and bats his eyelashes ever so innocently up at the younger; the younger whose dick is currently pressed against the pouting lips of a very incessant jaehwan.

 jaehwan gives him no more than that though, only letting wonshik look in awe at the sight of the pink head of his cock contrasting against the bright red stain on jaehwan’s lips. he doesn’t let the cock slip past his tightly closed lips nor does he even let wonshik move, the younger’s hands shackled together behind his own back to ensure that his good boy is on his _best_ behavior.

 “you’re the prettiest, hyung,” wonshik heaves, “you know that.” his voice shakes as jaehwan presses closer and closer and lets wonshik’s dick come so near to finally settling past those pretty lips.

 jaehwan’s lips are _always_ pretty, but especially like this. his normal pout is even more infuriatingly cute and teasing with the new color on his lips, and wonshik knows he’s fucked, can barely handle jaehwan on a normal cute basis, has no idea why the hell he even agreed to this.

 except of course he does. who would even be dumb enough to turn down an offer from lee jaehwan himself, an offer not only of a blowjob, but a blowjob with _perks_ , so to speak. perks being mainly the whole lipstick thing, but the handcuffs really aren’t a bad touch at all either.

 “mmm,” jaehwan hums, the vibration against wonshik’s head causing the entirety of his length to twitch, jaehwan very obviously pleased by wonshik’s response. “tell me exactly how pretty i am. do you think i’m prettiest here, on my knees for you? or maybe on stage, when i’m even more nicely dolled up, huh?”

 wonshik tips his head back, unable to watch as jaehwan finally lets his tongue peek out to swipe at wonshik’s head, and nearly chokes on his moans as jaehwan repeats the small kitten-ish actions.

 “answer me,” jaehwan demands lowly, his patience (or lack therefore of it) getting the best of him and retracting his tongue, leaning forward to bite at the juncture of skin between wonshik’s thigh and his crotch. a small red stain is left from the color on his lips and just looking at it, wonshik really thinks he might lose his mind.

 a sharp gasp leaves wonshik’s mouth as jaehwan smacks at his cock with his slim fingers, then quickly wraps them around the length and leans back in to lick at wonshik’s slit. “ _please_ answer me, baby?” he tries this time, back to looking up at him with those pretty pleading eyes.

 “i-i like you like this, hyung.” wonshik begs himself silently to stop bouncing his legs so erratically but then again, jaehwan seems to enjoy it, always likes how much wonshik loses his cool around him and completely submits when they’re like this.

 jaehwan smooths his hands up and down the expanse of wonshik’s thighs, pulling away from his cock once more to suck a few more marks into the soft skin there and giggle at the exasperated sounds that leave wonshik’s mouth and the way that his thighs try so hard to squeeze together and just get jaehwan _out_. he smiles, one that peeks his tongue out between his teeth and crinkles his eyes, and lets his hand slide wonshik’s foreskin down easily. it’s dry, as jaehwan continues to jerk at wonshik’s cock. slowly, teasingly, but wonshik knows he just has to be patient, just wait for jaehwan to take him into his mouth and really–

  _oh_.

 “oh god,” wonshik gasps, choking on his own saliva and snapping his hips forward into jaehwan’s quickly sinking mouth. jaehwan has him swallowed down to the base in no time, his fingers loosely gripping and rubbing at the sensitive skin of wonshik’s ballsack. but jaehwan’s mouth is so hot and so messy, has him clenching his balls tight to his body even without the added touch. filthily wet sounds grasp wonshik’s attention as jaehwan sucks and licks at his cock without any care at all, moans cutting through the noise melodically. his lips leave a glaringly red ring that contrasts so prettily around the base of wonshik’s dick.

 jaehwan hums once more, dipping a finger down to press at the puckered skin of wonshik’s hole, and then pulls off, licking happily again at wonshik’s length and pressing closed mouth kisses all over his erection. they leave marks, of course, tiny, pouty red lipstick stains littered all over his cock and thighs and pelvis and stomach in no time. and then jaehwan gets a little braver, hands coming up to grip wonshik’s thighs properly and pulling himself up and into wonshik’s lap.

 he kisses him properly on the lips, contently letting wonshik lick into his mouth and then continuing his kisses down the younger’s neck, across the slopes of his shoulders, and over the pectoral muscles of his chest. wonshik is covered near head to toe and he loves it. something about how excited jaehwan had been to finally try this out, raving about this lipstick really being the _one_ , and how much he’d begged and pleaded wonshik to just let him do this for the both of them.

 his hands travel down the blades of wonshik’s shoulders and then down his spine, the small of his back where the other’s hands sit uselessly together. “do you want them off yet, baby?”

 “ _no_ ,” wonshik’s reaction is instant, “leave them on me, i want to c-cum with them on.”

 “oh?” jaehwan teases, slipping back out of the younger’s lap and onto his knees once more. his hands grasp at wonshik’s cock, tongue licking long, fat swipes from base to tip over and over again. “how exactly _do_ you want to come? huh, baby?” he whispers out, hot breath fanning over the expanse of skin, “tell hyung, and he’ll do his very best for you.”

 wonshik pants, stretching his fingers out from his tightly clenched fists and then, chokes his embarrassment down and confesses, “i want to fuck your mouth. i want it messy; want you to choke and gag and i want your pretty lipstick to smear all over yourself, i want it smeared all over my c-cock.”

 jaehwan smirks, all too knowingly, and slips the younger’s cock back into his mouth, moaning languidly and then letting his jaw slack, his throat relax until wonshik takes the signal. he reaches a hand down his own front, palming himself through his loose sweatpants and lets wonshik fuck into his pliant mouth. he purses his lips tighter over the hot skin and makes sure it leaves plenty of visible marks. whatever wonshik wants, he’ll happily give to him.

 jaehwan brings his hands to grip and press painfully into the hickeys on wonshik’s thighs, sinking his mouth down all the way until wonshik’s trimmed hair brushes against his face. the feeling of jaehwan’s slick, velvety soft throat closing around his cock has wonshik whimpering, tears starting to prick at the corners of his eyes, and unconsciously arches his back, sticking his chest out in silent need.

 jaehwan giggles again, always so happy and teasing during sex, and immediately obliges wonshik’s silent plea. he takes a hand off one of wonshik’s thighs and stretches it out to tug and flick at the pink bud of one of wonshik’s hardened nipples. he rolls the skin between his fingertips until its soft, swollen and puffy, until wonshik is a shaking, keening mess, thrusting his hips sharply and in quick, short bursts into jaehwan’s mouth. jaehwan’s hand falls from the younger’s chest and grips his upper thigh once more, unable to keep himself up without both hands from the erraticity of wonshik’s thrusts. he sputters and whines around the cock in his mouth, but opens up even wider, happily accepts the sting of his stretched lips as wonshik continues his ministrations.

 “j-jaehwan, i’m gonna cum,” wonshik pants roughly, head tipped back and bedsheets clenched tightly in his fists. jaehwan hums in acknowledgement, holding wonshik down by his hips and pulling off his cock to press a slew of kisses to his thighs once more, one hand moving effortlessly to jerk wonshik off with stupidly good precision. his lips press to his cock once more, sucking gently at the head and using his hand to cradle wonshik’s balls and thumb at his perineum and in no time wonshik is releasing his orgasm down his throat and groaning so loud he’s near shouting.

 jaehwan lets his cock fall from his swollen mouth with a wet _pop_ and swallows what isn’t trickling down the side of his mouth. wonshik lets all of his strength finally leave his body and falls back flat against the bed with a low _thump_ , quivering and panting from the rush of his release. a pleased smile brushes jaehwan’s lips as he rises to kneel onto the bed, getting onto all fours and crawling atop wonshik’s spent figure, bracketing him in. he presses the softest of kisses to wonshik’s mouth, who happily indulges him into a deeper one.

 “let me take these off you,” jaehwan whispers against the younger’s hungry lips, quickly guiding wonshik up into a sitting position and freeing his hands from the cuffs. wonshik pounces immediately, one hand caressing jaehwan’s waist and the other supporting his own weight as he presses jaehwan down into the bed.

 “what do you need me to do?” he asks, pressing a smooth line of kisses down the elder’s stomach and nosing at the fabric of his briefs, just where his the tip of his erection is jutting against the dampened cotton.

“hmm,” jaehwan murmurs, hands carding through wonshik’s hair gently, oh so lovingly, “i can think of a few things that _might_ repay your dues.”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll write the wonshik eating jaehwan out while wearing shimmery lip gloss sequel /eventually/ if that's what anyone would like...
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated dearly ♡ [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/luvshik).


End file.
